


Taz Villians Having A Good Time, Like They Deserve

by MosquitoParade



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Brian is a pampered bitch, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, I love sazed, Implied threesomes, It's just Brian getting fucked then some drama and then more fucking, M/M, Maarvey and Taako aren't even actually in the relationships; its implied from context clues, Maarvey is done with Taako's shit, Male/Male, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Relationships, Sazed is sensitive, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Smut, TAZ - Freeform, There isn't a main ships???, Threesome - M/M/M, a tiny bit of plot, dog/cat omegaverse, guilty pleasure, i enjoy drama and smut so i put them together, i like cat fights between alphas over omegas, if your omega is scared of your shouting voice youre doing it wrong, in a good way, it hurts when someone calls your fav character abusive huh, m/m - Freeform, maarvey gets all the men, maarvey is emotionally attractive to me, most alphas don't put up with shitty omega care, omegas are wonderful and to be treated with the utmost respect, omegaverse AU divergence, omegaverse with tails, pleasurable plot, polyamorous, sazed is abused, taako is abusive, taako is awful to sazed, team sazed, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: A super bizarre fic where like, lots of people fuck Brian. Yup. Welcome.~The title while working on this, so I'd remember what it was about, was "Taz Villain Fuck", so.





	Taz Villians Having A Good Time, Like They Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse, and they got lil tails! Ahh!!!

Brian's small, grey arms wrapped Lucas's pale waist, "Bri!" The scientist moaned, as Brian hallowed his cheeks, lips tight, taking in the Beta's hard dick with ease. "Goodness! Brian!" Lucas began to loose his breath, one hand tugging the drow's light and long, beautiful hair, and the other hand supporting his weight on the table.

Brian felt a hot feeling in his stomach build, the oh so familiar feeling of being edged towards climax. He spread his legs further, exposing all his important, dripping omega bits, and wiggling his ass a bit, trying to get friction where there was none.

Finally, Lucas came with a weird stuttery noise, and Brian swallowed his seed. Now, the Omega laid forward, exposing his everything. Maarvey grumbled for a bit, and Sazed was called upon. The omega pushed the others apart to get to Brian. Omega on Omega happened to be one of Maarvey's number one kinks, and exploiting it to get closer to a beautiful, exotic drow was exactly what the omega planned.

Sazed sat behind Brian, and gently began rolling his hips against Brian's, and Brian's scent became muddled with Sazed's. However, someone wasn't very happy about that, and that someone was Sazed's Alpha, Taako, and he began hissing, and growling protectivly.

The noise was ingored, and the two omegas quickly got distracted, and ended up in a 69, moaning loudly around each other's aching cocks, or sweet tasting assholes. Maarvey adjusted his chair, getting a better view of his omega. Brian's gorgeous long tail wagged intensely, his moans getting higher pitched. Sazed's stubby tail twitched, a sure sign that he was bordering on organism. So soon, too.

Brian would have finished off Sazed, if they hadn't been suddenly torn apart. Brian was sprawled away, and on the cushion covered floor, saliva and slick dropping from his ass, and eyes clouded with lust, but when the alpha voice rung through the room, even his state couldn't stop him from whimpering, tail between him legs.

"You slut! Dirty, dirty slut! We're leaving!" Taako gave Sazed the all too pointed glare that alphas gave when omegas did something wrong.

Brian sat up, and watched the scene. But, he was far too lost in his heat to care. Brian crawled over to Taako, and he tightly gripped the small alpha's wrist, other hand fumbling with Taako's pants. The alpha released his grip on Sazed, who's stump tail was so far between his legs, it would have been against his stomach, and his dick was soft again.

Maarvey cleared this throat, and the other alpha looked up, smirking as Brian managed his pants down, and eagerly gripped his hips, immediately sucking hard, and fast on the dick presented. Taako could smell the scent of need off the omega, but it mingled with fear from his own omega, who he promptly kicked in the back.

In the awaiting group, Jenkins flinched, and grumbled in some kind of pity, but no one stepped in, as Maarvey glared them all down.

The alpha moaned, thrusting wildly into Brian's complying mouth, which anticipated the delicious alpha treat. A low pitched growl left Taako's lips, "Come!" He shouted, as he came, and Brian eagerly swallowed all of his prize, moaning joyfully as he sat back on his heels, dropped to his knees, tail wagging.

Taako's breathing was heavy, but it didn't stop him from becoming angry, "I said, 'Come!', you ignorant bitch!" and the crowd was almost positive that if Maarvey didn't stand up at that point, Brian would have been outright beaten on the spot.

"What did you just say?" Maarvey's voice was angry, and firm, as he took a step closer to Taako. Brian's alpha was much bigger, and stronger then Sazed's, and Brian knew no harm would come to him, so he laxly laid against Maarvey's leg, rubbing his scent over his powerful alpha.

Taako growled, ears flat against his head, "You heard me!"

Maarvey didn't even look down at Brian, "Go to Sazed." He said, his voice getting to a pitch he barely ever used. He meant business. Sazed grabbed the smaller Omega by his hips, and pulled him far away.

As Maarvey and Taako began a match of who was the true alpha here, Brian began to gently make numerous hickeies along the other omega's skin, which calmed the panic building in Sazed's chest. The smaller Omega seemed to just block the others out, as he found Sazed's weak point, and bit into the skin there. Sazed made a very loud screech, that turned into loud panting, then purring, and finally moans. It however drew Maarvey's attention, and he looked away from Taako to check on the omega.

Taako took his chance, and kicked the larger Alpha in the dick. It worked perfectly, and stopped Maarvey dead in his tracks. He fell to his knees, groaning in pain, but, Taako had underestimated Brian's commitment to his Alpha.

The second the noise rung out, Brian was up, still fully nude, but none the less, ready to rip Taako's dick to shreds. The alpha hadn't even seen the omega move until it was too late. All he saw was red, and sharp nails where gripping alpha arms in all the places that caused him to freeze unintentionally, and little pin like teeth bit unforgivingly into his skin, leaving bleeding marks. Taako howled in pain, and Brian had to be manually taken away by his Alpha, because no matter how much Maarvey shouted, Brian wasn't listening.

When he was picked up, Brian curled into Maarvey's chest, and began purring, "Taako. You need to leave." Maarvey growled, and Brian nodded, nuzzling into his Alpha's neck. Taako glared, his clothing was disgruntled, and ripping at some of the seams, as well as there were dark red marks on his arms from Brian's claws, and the most prominent feature, the bite marks of an angry omega decorating his neck, some of his chest, cheeks, and ears. He was bleeding from almost all of them, and it looked like he might bleed out if it wasn't treated.

"Omega. Come." Taako commanded, and pointed at his heel, except, Sazed didn't move. He was hidden behind Maarvey, and was shaking awfully. "I said, come." Taako growled, and Sazed loosely grabbed Maarvey's shirt, hiding his face.

"He doesn't want to, and you can't make him." Brian hissed, the first words Taako heard from him, and he didn't like it one bit, but he left non the less.

"Starve, and die!" The alpha shouted before finally leaving.

Maarvey kissed Brian on the forehead, and set him down. "Sazed. You may continue."

Sazed's little stump tail wagged intensely as Brian spread his body out on the soft cushions for him. The omega immediately settled between Brian's hips, purring as he began to lick along his length. Brian gave a heavenly moan, and Sazed moved to begin sucking small hickeys into his partner's thighs. Maarvey's low growl warned Sazed to keep the hickeys to covered areas.

Brian's skin was nice and soft, and Sazed was lost in all the pleasure, and soon enough, he was being escorted away from Brian, who was lazily dipping his fingers into the sweet omega juices that covered his stomach, and licking it away. Jenkins, Maarvey's first mate, laid peacefully beside his lover, maybe asleep. Lucas was off to the side, still watching, and Sazed figure that he could help the beta...

Edward was the next up, and Brian's tail wagged, Edward was his ex-lover and past best friend. Once Edward presented as an Alpha, Brian's Omega instincts kicked in, and they dated hardcore for 5 months, before an awful falling out, that left a scar on both their souls. However, the smirk that Edward wore was telling, and he immediately connected their lips. Growling could be heard clearly, however, nothing that alarmed Maarvey.

Edward quickly ran his fingers through Brian's hair, catching it, and holding his head back against the cushion under him, Brian shuttered, and hissed when he felt sharp, sharp teeth bite hard, and deep into his skin. "ED!" Brian howled, and Edward smiled in his awful way, making sure to leave a hickey just below Brian's chest. He writhed under the alpha, and whined needily. "Ed, put it in! Put it in!"

Edward promptly ignored him, and ran his nails down Brian's back, leaving dark marks on his light skin. The helpless omega howled, his legs tightly gripping the alpha, to keep him in place. "You fuckin asshole!" Brian gritted his teeth, and there was a hard noise, as Brian managed get enough leverage with a leg to flip them over, standing proudly over his prize. Brian's legs spread, hands pinning the alpha's hips, and his used hole greatfully took the huge alpha cock in. Brian's breath hitched, and he began bouncing fast on his new play thing.

Edward's piercing claws dug into his hips, moaning, and growling, enjoying his time, until Brian milked him for everything he was worth, laying lazily under him, until he heard Maarvey's voice, "Shows over, time to leave." He stood, making a shooing motion with his hands. Sazed left with Lucas, and Edward left after a kiss on Brian's cheek.

When everyone had finally left, Brian's small frame was laid on the soft cushions, and his shaking legs spread for Maarvey. The alpha settled between them, swiftly kissing the marks on his mate's body, and let his pants drop, and he almost immediately entered. All the other mens' seed slicked his path, and he pounded into the small omega, who began to tremble, and shake. He came after a moment, and let his alpha do as he wished, too tired, and loved to care.


End file.
